A family secert
by weasleybrotherlover012
Summary: The malfoy family has a secert. And that secert is that they have a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

Hermione Granger walked down the long dark corrider of Hogwarts making her nightly rounds as head girl and letting off steam from her and the head boys recent fight, of course it had started off as any other he would call her names like mudblood and other things and she would end up slapping him and storming out to do their rounds herself without him. She couldn't believe he couldn't think of anything else to say to her while she on the other hand could think of many things to call him like an insufferable git and a toe rag and even the snake of all snakes. Ok so the last one wasn't all the great but he was a snake in many ways he would lash out at her and upset her making her run away from him.

Of course there where a few things she liked about him like the way his gray eyes sparkeled in the sun while he studied by candel light at night or how his blonde hair would catch the light while he practiced qudditch. Hermione shook her head and leaned against the wall and whispered to herself ''Hermione get it together, you can't fall for the enemy." she slide down the wall and sat there on the floor near the dungon corrider and closed her eyes for a second to calm down and get the good thoughts of her enemy Draco Malfoy out of her head.

After about ten minutes she stood up and opened her eyes only to come face to face with the guy that she was trying to get out of her head Draco Malfoy, he smirked and said "Hello Granger why where you sitting there, you are supposed to be doing the rounds." she glared and started to walk off to make her rounds in the dungon, "Hey Granger wait up." Draco said running after her, she huffed and keeped going moving her hand towards her wand just in case a slytherin that was not a prefect decided to attack her knowing that would probably happen since she was a gryffindor.

Draco cought up easily and started to glance at her over and over again for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about how her eyes looked in the dim lighting of the dungon candel lights and how her soft curly hair bounced as she walked with confedence. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head as the ended the rounds in the dungon and headed back to the head quaters.

They went seperate ways, Hermione to her room and draco to his. They got ready for bed, and said to themselves, "I hope this won't get out of hand, that wouldn't be good." before falling asleep.

The next morning Hermione and Draco woke up and got ready for the day. Hermione meet with Harry and Ron outside the portrait while Draco walked alone to the great hall for a quick breakfast.

The trio sat down and started to chat about what they would do at Hogsmead the coming weekend, "So Hermione what are you going to do in Hogsmead this weekend me and Harry where going to check out the new broom shop and then go to honeydukes to get a few sweets my candy stash is getting a little low." Hermion shrugged and said "I'm not real sure if I'm going to even go, I might stay in the heads room and just study."

Harry and Ron gaped at her and she sighed before getting up and heading to her first class of the day advanced potions. She say down in her seat and opened her book as Snape walked in and stopped at her desk and seeing as no one was there said "Hello Miss. Granger, Dumbeldore wanted me to tell you that he needs you and Mr. Malfoy in his office after potions today and there is no need to go to your other classes." and then he walked away to get his lesson ready Hermione smiled and went back to her reading.

Soon everyone started to file into the class room Draco Malfoy being the last and having to sit with Hermione, he cringed and sat down as Snape started his lesson. "Today," Snape said "We will be working on a potion called Hiccoughing Solution, everyone read the directions and get started now." Hermione read the directions as Draco got the ingredents for the potion and sat them down. Hermione instructed him and he did as he was told not arguing or fussing about being told what to do by a mudblood, which confused her a little bit but she shrugged it off and kept going and the ended up with the best potion in the class they smiled at each other but shook their heads and looked down as Snape checked everyones potion.

He smiled when he got to theirs, and said "Well done Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy it looks like you two are becoming quite the team. Don't forget to go straight to Dumbeldore's office" and he dismissed the class and the two headed to see what Dumbeldore wanted. They got to his office and said the password which they where recently updated on in case Dumbeldore need them on short notice like today.

They entered the office and sat down in front of a smiling Dumbeldore. "Hello Professor what did you need." Hermione asks smiling. He smiled the sparkel in his eyes and said "Well i have noticed how well you two have been getting along and it's a real sudden change and so I looked into it." he said taking out a vile, "This vile shows something unexpected really I just found it and i looked at it. The contents shoked me and I think you two should look at it."

He poured the viles contents into his pensieve and they took each others hands reluctantly and went into the memory.

*Memory*

"Dear are you sure we should give her up so soon." a voice asks in the dark, "Of course I'm sure Narcissa the dark lord wanted one child a boy we had out one child and a boy we also got blessed with this precious girl but we need to give her away, name her quickly and I'll take her somewhere."

"Uh how about Mia." the women asks, "Perfect Narcissa now give Mia to me and I'll take her to a house where she can not be found."

*end memory*

The memory fades and the two are thrown out of the penseive and back into dumbeldores office. The two look at each other confused, and Draco stands "Uh sir what exactly does this mean?" he asks helping Hermione up onto her feet without thinking, "It means Mr. Malfoy that you and Miss Granger are brother and sister twins in fact."

The two stood there in shock for a second before sitting down, "Uh sir how can i be Draco's twin I look nothing like him I have brown hair and he has Blonde hair." Dumbeldore chuckles and says "Well that's simple, a conceling charm was placed on you when Lucius gave you to your adoptive family. All I have to do is this." He pulled his wand out and said a few words in latin and suddenly a tingle rushed over Hermione and then Draco fainted. Hermione gasps and rushes over to him, "Draco wake up." she said, he groaned and opened his eyes and he sat up.

"Well I think it is time to inform your mother and father Mr. Malfoy." Dumbeldore said walking over to floo Lucius and Narcissa. Hermione's eyes went wide and she became nervous and gripped Dracos arm, "Draco, I'm scared." she whispered, "Don't be mother and father are great, father had to act the way he did because of the dark lord, he's really very nice and mothers a doll and probably can't wait to spoil you with clothes and jewlary and even books." Hermione nodded and sat down and they waited for their parents to show up.

After twenty minutes of waiting Dumbeldores fireplace turned green and Lucius and Narcissa appeared, they stepped out and cleaned up before looking over towards the desk to see Draco and Hermione, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy come sit I beileive that u know your son, but this here is your daughter Mia Malfoy or as you two used to know her as Hermione Granger muggel born which."

Narcissa cried out in joy and ingulfed her daughter in a hug while crying tears of joy, Lucius smiled and once Narcissa had finished hugging her he took her into a hug as gentle as ever like any father would, "Oh my beatuiful Mia how we have missed you so." he whispered to her kissing the top of her head happily, Dumbeldore smiled and said "Well how about i excuse both Draco and Mia and let you all go home for a week and catch up and talk about what we will do when miss Mia is reviled to the wizarding world."

Narcissa and Lucius nodded as house elfs popped in with Mia's and Draco's things for the week, "Here you go miss mia and mr draco." it said before popping back to the hogwarts kitchen, the two smiled and took their lugage happily before their parents ushered them to the fireplace to floo to Malfoy Manor.

A/N: Ok it's short i know but i'm going to try and make the next chapter longer i promise. please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

"Ok, Draco, why don't you go first, then Mia, then myself, then your father will follow." Narcissa said, Draco nodded an actual smile on his face, he knew he was going to have to make up for all the cruel things he had done to Mia, I mean he hadn't even known Mia was his sister so there was alot to make up, "Draco, dear are you listening to me?" Draco shook his head coming out of his thoughts, "Sorry mum, what were you saying?" Narcissa frowned but said, "Get the powder dear we will transport your things to the house before we leave." Draco nodded and sat his bag down before grabbing the floo powder and getting in the fire place. He cleared his throat and pronoucned Malfoy Manor clearly.  
Narcissa smiled and looked at Mia, "Alright Mia, your turn sweetie." Mia bit her lip and stepped in grabbing some floo powder, she cleared her throat and shouted Malfoy Manor throwing it towards her feet. The green falme engulfed her and she disappeared from hogwarts, and landed gracefully in the Malfoy Manor fire place.

*Malfoy Manor- Day One*  
Draco stood waiting for Mia to step out, "Come on Mia, I'll give you a tour real quick." she smiled as he pulled her out of the fireplace and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Now this is our family room, which is turned into our ball room during special events, birthdays, christmas, new years, so on and so one. Now up the stairs we go, the second floor has many rooms, including the astronomy room, my bedroom, the library, and the house elf's room."  
Mia gave a question look and Draco laughed, "Yes we treat our house elf's well, father thought it would be best if the house elf's feel at home so he looked up how house elf's used to live before they became wizard servants, the room look's amazing and you can go check it out after the tour." Mia grinned excited about two things, the library and the house elf's room. "Now on the third floor is guest rooms, indoor pool, gym, entertainment room, and any other thing a teenager likes, and the last floor is mom and dad's own foor, i never go up there, the last time i heard things... well lets just say i'll never go up there again after that..."  
"Draco, Mia, come here please we need to talk." Narcissa called up the stairs. Draco grinned and pulled Mia down the stairs and back into the family room. Narcissa stood smiling greater then she had ever since they had the twins. "Mia dear, come and sit down, you have to relax in order for the changing spell to take effect, and I'll be honest dear, it's painful, you will pass out as soon as the spell goes through your body, then you will start shaking and screaming, I will be leaving the room for that, I can't stand to see my girl hurting..."  
Mia was seated on the couch as Lucius took his wand from his cane, "Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths, tell me when your ready." he said wand at the ready, Mia did so, she could feel Draco's Grey's eyes on her as she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, "I'm ready..." she couldn't bring her self to say dad or father yet so that's all she said. She heard Lucius take in a shaky breath before muttering "changement en arrière" Mia felt a tingeling feeling go through her whole body before she fell onto the couch.  
Serveral minutes or maybe even an hour had passed before Mia finally came to, she was most likely in her room which was a big room changed to gryffindor colors, her heart soared even though they had all been in slytherin they didn't mind changing her room to red and gold, to make her feel more at home, she got up and stood, she could tell she was much taller then she had been, she bit her lip wondering what other changes had occured. She took a deep breath and walked to the big mirror in her room, she almost feel over in shock, her hair was now straight, cut in an emo style with black tips and it was now blonde as well, her eyes were an icy blue and she was much skinner, she also had bigger boobs and butt.  
She smiled, she wondered what the boys at Hogwarts would say when she returned not as Hermione Granger but as Mia Malfoy, new hot girl! she laughed at herself and went to her closet and picked something nice to wear to dinner she choose a pair of nice rinestoned cowgirl jeans, slytherin green cowgirl boots and slytherin green top she brushed her hair out with ease and took a look at her self in the mirror, she looked good.  
She opened the door to her room and looked out, she didn't know where the heck to go so she just started walking, she came to a tiny door and smiled, this must be the house elves room that Draco had told her about, she opened the door a peered inside, it was nice the perfect size for all house elfs it looked like wood lands to her. "I see you have found the elf's room my dear." a soft voice said." Mia gasped and ended up banging her head slightly, "Ow, my head." she groaned rubbing it where she had his it, the voice laughed softly and Mia turned to find Narcissa. "Come, it's time for dinner, and you look lovely my darling, green really does suite you." Mia smiled as she followed her down the stairs and to the large dinning area where at the end of the table Lucius sat with Draco on his left. Draco smiled and patted the spot next to him making Mia laugh.  
She sat down as Lucius cleared his throat, "Mia darling, since this war situation is all over, me and your mother where considering letting you invite some of your friends over for our return party for you." Mia smiled and answered, "I will write them tonight. hopefully they don't get mad." she had mumbled the last part to herself hoping no one had heard her, and to her relief no one had. She put a little of everything on her plate and slowly ate, she couldn't finish it all so she excused herself and went to her room to write letters to the weasleys and Harry.  
She got out her quil and two peices of parchment and started writing.

Dear Weasleys,

Today I found out some great and also strange news, i have been pulled out of school to get my actual family more, now before you ask, I'm not going to explain who they are, i would like to first invite you to the house this christmas for my reveal party. RSVP as soon as possible, tell everyone I love them and that I'm sorry I could not come for Christmas this year.

Love always,

Hermione (but I go by my real name Mia now)

Mia smiled and put the letter aside to dry and went to writing Harry a letter, he would understand more then Ron she knew.

Dear Harry,

I have amazing and also very scary news, I found it out just today, my parents the Grangers aren't actually my real parents, my real parents are the Malfoys who are actually quite nice, they even changed my room to Gryffindor colors. Oh Harry they aren't as awful as they seem they just acted that way because of you know who being around. Thats actually why they gave me up so he wouldn't kill me. Well that's all I can say for now Harry! Have a great christmas o and I hope to see you at my reveal party as well more information on that soon.

Love Hermione (I go by Mia now though.)

Mia smiled and folded the letters before relizing she didn't have an owl here and couldn't get one until she went to Diagon Ally again. She stood and walked out her door running straight into Draco. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." Draco laughed, actually laughed, "It's no problem Mia, I was just coming to check on you, see if you were ok, you didn't touch your plate at dinner." Mia sighed, "I wasn't really hungry, um, oh do you have an owl? I won't be able to get one until I'm Diagon Ally again." Draco nodded and took Mia's hand leading her to his room.  
He opened the door and pulled her in after him and towards a cage near the window, "This is my very special owl, she's a very rare breed, her names eagle." he said a smile on his face, he opened the cage, and held out his arm, eagle climbed right on and Draco looked at her, "Eagle I need you to deliver to letters for Mia, she's my sister, one to Mrs. Weasley at the burrow and the other to Harry at Hogwarts, understood." the owl just owed and nudged Draco, Mia tied the letters to Eagles leg and Draco sent her off for the night.  
"She'll be back in the morning, what did you tell them?" he asked climbing on his bed and patting a spot near him, Mia sat "I told Mrs. Weasley that I had extreamly great news, and also sort of bad news really, I also invited her to my reveal party. And I told Harry everything of course." Draco nodded and bit his lip before attacking her, tickeling her ribs as she burst into uncontrolable laughs, "Drake... please... stop!" Mia said barely getting the sentence out, Draco laughed a bit but got off. "Sorry, I think it was needed, you looked kind of sad at dinner."  
"It's just, this was all so sudden, I have always known you as an enemy, and now we are brother and sister and two people I thought were death eaters who always tried to kill me are my parents, it's alot to take in." Mia said, Draco laughed, "Yeah your right I guess. We should probably get to bed, it's getting pretty late..." he paused before continuing, "Night Mia, have sweet dreams." he kissed Mia forehead as she got up and left.


End file.
